Pirate Slave
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: Law is captured and is sold as a slave. He is sold to a woman named Deri who would not hurt a fly, even if her life depended on it. After having his freedom taken away by slave traders then given back to him by his new master, will he choose to stay with Deri or leave with his crew?
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I am changing my uploading ways. Every Saturday, I will be uploading any fics I was able to write that week. It may only be just one, however but remember, I'm only human. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

How the hell did he get himself into this mess?! All he was doing was walking around Sabaody Archipelago by himself while his crew went shopping for supplies when all of a sudden a bag was put over his head and he was dragged into the slave house. He was stripped of his clothing and was given a slave collar and sea stone cuffs to prevent the use of his devil fruit.

He was sent to a cell and was to sit in solitary until the afternoon when potential buyers came in and they would show him off. He was only sitting in his cell Disco when came up to him.

"Well, well, I can't believe I was finally able to capture the infamous pirate Trafalgar Law," he said.

"Shut up," Law said simply.

"You're not in a very good position to talk back, you stupid little slave," Disco smirked. "Anyway, it's time to get yourself sold as a slave."

Law glared at Disco the whole time as the auctioneer undid his chains and lead him roughly behind the stage.

Law started fidgeting with his fingers as he waited for his name to be called. When his name was finally called, he was pushed uncaringly onto the stage. There weren't many people there and they certainly didn't look rich at all. Law's eyes laid on a beautiful woman that was probably about the same age of him. She had long lavender-purple hair that came down just past her waist. She appeared to be tall but there was no way she was as tall as Law or the other pirates he had met. She didn't have big breasts but they were just medium size. The dress she was wearing came up to just above her knees and it was the colour white. All in all, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is a special occasion!" Disco announced. "We have managed to capture the infamous Trafalgar Law. His bounty is 200,000,000 beris so he is a rather rare find. Let's start the bidding at 1,000,000."

Law was kind of disappointed when he saw no one put their hand up to bid. If no one made a bid he would get put back in his cell and treated like shit.

"1,200,000 beris!" It was the woman that Law had noticed earlier. She had a determined look on her face and Law had to kind of admire her determination to get him.

No other bids were made, meaning that the woman got Law. She walked calmly down to the stage and grabbed hold of the chain that was connected to Law's collar. She gripped it tightly but made no movement to tug or pull on the chain. She just stood there after she had paid for her new slave. She was actually waiting for Disco to bring her a bag full of Law's belongings. As soon as she got the bag she dragged Law to the back of the stage where no one could see them.

She handed him his pants that she had found in Law's bag. "Here, put these on," she smiled.

Law looked at her questioningly and hesitantly took the pants off the woman. He began to put them on when the woman turned away. "Ah, sorry, I won't look," she said.

Law thought this was rather weird as usually masters could do whatever they want, including looking at slaves put pants on. She turned around and looked at Law and smiled. "I'm sorry but I didn't see any boxers or underwear in the bag."

Law didn't answer. The woman came up to him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, master, I'm fine." Law wanted to grab a gun and shoot himself in the head for saying that. He had no idea what this woman was capable of so he just decided to play it safe and be polite.

"My name is Deri. Don't call me master, it sounds too weird," she grinned.

"Okay... Deri."

"And you're name's Law, right?" Deri grinned.

"Right," Law nodded.

"Do you want your jumper now?" Deri asked.

Law nodded and Deri handed the yellow and black jumper to Law. She touched the pirate symbol on it. "Is this a pirate symbol?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. I was the captain of the Heart Pirates," Law replied.

"Wow, a captain! That's so cool!" Deri looked at Law with total admiration.

"Well, it would've been better if I hadn't been captured..." Law muttered. "Sorry, I spoke without permission.

Deri shook her head. "It's okay, Law. You can talk whenever you want to," she grinned.

Law was surprised. This wasn't the kind of master he was expecting. He was expecting someone controlling, manipulative and downright mean. He was, in fact, happy to have a master who was nice and caring. He was sure that he wouldn't be forced to do "those" things.

"Come on, I'll show you my place and you can get settled," Deri grinned.

Deri's house wasn't actually on Sabaody. She had a small boat that she used to get to and from the big island. Her house was on a small, nameless island and it was the smallest island Law had ever seen. It only had one shop, a few houses and a town hall. They arrived there and Deri docked her boat at a small pier that lead up to a small house.

"That's my house over there." Deri pointed to said house. She and Law hopped out of the boat and Deri made sure to tie her boat to the pier post. She started walking to her house and Law was right beside her. She didn't grab his chain or anything, she just trusted that he would follow. Law followed because at the moment, before he got into contact with his crew, he would need somewhere safe to stay.

Deri unlocked her house and showed Law the inside. It only had a small bedroom, an even smaller kitchen and a medium size lounge room. It also had a laundry and a bathroom in a hallway at the back of the house.

"So what do you think?" Deri grinned.

"It's nice, I guess," Law shrugged.

"I still have to set up a bed for you. Do you mind sleeping on the couch? Or would you like to sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch?"

"I'll sleep on the couch." Whoever heard of a master saying they'll sleep on the couch while the slave has the bed? Law just thought this was weird.

"Okay then, let me get a blanket and a pillow." Deri disappeared inside her room for a second then reappeared and handed Law a black blanket with a white pillow. "Please, make yourself comfortable," Deri said.

Law put the pillow on the couch and laid the blanket on it as well. He sat down and Deri sat across from him on her coffee table. "Is that collar annoying you?" She asked.

"Kind of, yeah," Law replied.

Deri shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out the key* to Law's collar. She put the key in the key slot on the collar and undid it. The collar landed on Law's lap with a small thud.

"But.. W-Why?" Law gasped, touching his neck.

"Because you don't deserve that kind of treatment," Deri said seriously. "You're a human being, just like me."

"So what can you do about this cuffs?" Law asked, holding out his hands.

"Well, I have to think about that first. It depends what devil fruit you have," Deri smirked.

"How did you-"

"You're expression you have wearing those sea stone cuffs," Deri replied.

"Well, I ate the Ope Ope no mi," Law replied. "It's a paramecia type."

"What does it do?" Deri asked with a grin.

"If you undo my cuffs I'll show you."

Deri hesitantly unlocked the handcuffs and waited for Law to show his power off. "Room." Law created a small film and sent it across to a vase full of flowers that was placed on Deri's bookshelf. He separated it and put it back together. Law looked back at Deri, hoping that she thought his ability was harmless.

"That was... SO COOL!" Deri exclaimed. She grabbed the collar and handcuffs and put them in a drawer. "I don't want these falling into the wrong hands. Don't worry, I promise not to put these on you, ever. I also promise not to treat you like a slave. You're my new friend."

Law was surprised. So did he just have freedom now? Did that mean he could go back to his crew if they came to find him? Could he leave? Did he want to leave? He could get treated well here.

"Thank you Deri," Law said.

"You're welcome, Law," Deri grinned. "Do you want something to eat? I can make a few things. Just name it."

"Can you make stir-fry?" Law asked.

Deri grinned. "Yeah, I can." She set to work making the stir-fry. Law stood by the kitchen door, watching Deri bolt from one place to another. He glanced up and down her body. Deri had a nice, curvy body but he had seen women with even more curves. Law couldn't have cared less about her body; he just focused on her kindness.

Deri looked back at him with a grin. "It's nearly ready Law." She took the stir-fry off the stove and dumped the contents in two large bowls. She put the frying pan she was using in the sink and handed a bowl to Law, along with a knife and fork.

"Let's eat in the lounge room," Deri suggested. She grabbed her own knife and fork and her bowl of stir-fry and lead Law into the lounge. They sat next to each other on the couch and Deri began eating. Law looked uncertain.

"Is something wrong?" Deri asked worriedly.

"Oh, no, it's nothing," Law said quickly and began eating. The stir-fry didn't taste as good as he thought it would but he always enjoyed a hot meal. He finished his food and put his bowl on the table. He picked up his fork and stole a bit of Deri's food.

"Hey!" Deri exclaimed. She hit Law's arm as hard as she could. She unfortunately got no reaction. "Hate you," she pouted.

Law chuckled and put his hand on Deri's shoulder lightly. Deri yawned and leaned on Law's hand. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Law heard soft snoring. Law gently picked Deri up and placed her in her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He knew he didn't have to do that but he just felt the urge to. He walked out of the room and sat back down on the couch.

He decided to go to bed. Law got under the covers and started thinking about his new life as a slave. He could do pretty much whatever he wanted and wouldn't get hit or punished for it. He was starting to think that the life of a slave wasn't so bad at the moment. His eyelids started to feel heavy and as soon as he closed his eyes he fell into a deep sleep.

To be continued...

*I'm not really sure on slave collars work in One Piece so I just left it to be unlocked with a key.

I hope you liked it. More chapters soon to come. If anyone has an ideas for any cute things that Deri and Law could do together, please, suggest them in the reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so pumped for the next chapter of Pirate Slave. I have every bit of this story planned out but to make it longer I'm happily taking suggestions. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Law woke up early. He didn't know where he was for a second but, after looking around, he remembered everything that had happened the day before. He, the great Trafalgar Law, had been sold as a slave. But he wasn't a slave. His "master" had treated him with respect and hadn't done anything bad to him. Deri was a nice master who Law wanted to be with.

Seeing as his master wasn't up, Law went to her bedroom to find her curled up under the covers of her blankets. Law chuckled as he looked around her room. Her room had picture frames of birds hanging on the walls, a small desk and a large bookshelf. One thing that made Law laugh was that she had his wanted poster hanging up. He walked over to it and took it off the wall. That was when Deri woke up.

"What time is it?" Deri asked, rubbing her eyes. When she saw what Law had in his hands, she blushed bright red. "T-T-That's not..." she mumbled, looking away.

Law sat on her bed near her face and smirked. "Then what is it if it isn't me?" he asked.

"I-I-It's.. U-Um..." Deri was now stumbling for words. Law placed a hand on her head. "It's fine, don't worry," he said.

Deri grinned and gave Law a hug. Law didn't know how to react and just stayed still. Realising what she had done, Deri pulled away as quickly as she could. "I-I'm so so sorry! I told you I wouldn't do anything bad or against your will and I just hugged you and I'm just so sorry!"

Law put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine," he said.

Deri breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm still really sorry Law."

"It's fine, trust me," Law said.

"Please, let me take you out for breakfast. It's the least I can do," Deri smiled hopefully. Law nodded and Deri smiled even more. "Just let me get dressed," she said.

Law walked out of the room and waited for Deri to be finished. What annoyed him was that he didn't have any clean clothes. Because it was a warm day, Law took his shirt off. Just as he was taking his shirt of, Deri walked in.

Deri's face turned bright, bright red. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know you were getting c-changed!" she exclaimed.

"I was just taking my shirt off; nothing else," Law shrugged. He went to put his shirt on the couch when Deri grabbed his shirt.

"I'll wash this for you," she smiled. "But let's get breakfast first." She and Law walked out of the house into the quiet street. Well, it seemed quiet. Law could sense that someone... no, five people were watching them. He quickly stopped Deri in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Deri asked.

"We're being watched," Law replied. Deri had a solemn look on her face. "Oi, what's wrong?"

Deri didn't say anything. When she saw 5 boys that looks around 17 come around the corner, she bolted behind Law. She wasn't fast enough to hide and the boys through rocks at her. They hit her shoulder, head and hip. Law had a furious look on his face. "Deri," he said, "Please look away."

Deri did as she was told and turned around. She had tears pouring down her face by now and she was wondering what Law was going to do. Maybe Law hated her so much that he was going to join in with the rock throwing.

All Deri heard was Law saying "Room" and something about a shock. She heard something electric and the sound of the boys screaming filled her ears. Deri turned around worriedly and gasped when she saw all five boys lying dead on the ground. She looked at Law who was staring at her.

"L-Law, t-thank you!" she cried and hugged Law for the second time that day. Law wrapped his hands around her waist and was met with a small "ow!" from Deri. He pushed her away slightly and looked at her bruises. Her head was bleeding quite a fair bit and blood was dripping right down her arm. Law couldn't see her hip but he could see that blood was seeping through her shirt.

"Let's get you home and patched up," Law said. He picked Deri up in his arms and carried her home. He placed her on the bed. "Do you still have my belongings?" he asked.

"In my room," Deri answered. Law quickly walked to her room and grabbed the bag. He walked back to Deri and took a first aid kit out of his bag. He got out a bandage and he wrapped it around Deri's head. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"It hurts," Deri pouted.

"Don't worry, it'll stop hurting eventually." Law wrapped another bandage around Deri's arm and gently washed the excess blood that covered the arm.

When it got up to Deri's hip, Law blushes. "You don't mind... do you?" he asked nervously.

Deri blushed as well. "N-No, no I don't..."

"Okay then..." He lifted Deri's shirt up and treated her wound. The whole time he did this, he blushed bright red. As soon as he finished he put her shirt down. "Sorry, I had to do that..." he said.

"It's okay, Law." Deri hugged Law tight.

"So tell me, why did those boys through rocks at you?" Law asked.

Deri stared at her hands and refused to say anything. "Come on, you can tell me," Law said gently, putting his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't ever this nice but there was something about this girl that made him soften.

"I'm hated by everyone on this island... I don't know why, I just am..." Deri said quietly.

"Oh, I see, and they throw rocks at you because of that?" Law asked.

Deri nodded tearfully. "I have to ask; why haven't you left yet? I've given you perfect freedom and yet you've chosen to stay. Why is that?"

Law had no idea how to reply. It was true that he could just leave, but where would he go without his crew? He knew his crew would come and get him, but when? All these questions circled around in Law's mind.

"Please Law, answer me," Deri pleaded.

"I don't know," Law said. "But answer this; why did you buy me if you've just let me go free?"

Deri started to cry. "I-It's just that... I have no friends..." She had burst into tears at that point. "I-I'm just so lonely!"

To be continued...

Hope you liked that chapter. :)


End file.
